


MiChaeng//忽然之间

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799
Summary: “如果这天地最终会消失不想一路走来珍惜的回忆没有你”题记：「想要有天共赴一个遥远的国度，在那里拥有一间只属于你我的小屋。屋子不用太大，两个人住得舒适就好。床头摆你的香水我的画册，盥洗室的漱口杯牙刷毛巾成双成对，衣柜里满满都是热恋的小年轻才痴迷的情侣衫。我再无顾忌地为你书写情歌，你大大方方地对我呢喃情话，夜晚我们并肩漫步静谧的街头，你懒怠了晃晃胳膊跟我撒娇，我回头紧了紧牵住你的手说：那我们回家。」





	MiChaeng//忽然之间

**Author's Note:**

> “如果这天地最终会消失  
> 不想一路走来珍惜的回忆没有你”
> 
> 题记：「想要有天共赴一个遥远的国度，在那里拥有一间只属于你我的小屋。屋子不用太大，两个人住得舒适就好。床头摆你的香水我的画册，盥洗室的漱口杯牙刷毛巾成双成对，衣柜里满满都是热恋的小年轻才痴迷的情侣衫。我再无顾忌地为你书写情歌，你大大方方地对我呢喃情话，夜晚我们并肩漫步静谧的街头，你懒怠了晃晃胳膊跟我撒娇，我回头紧了紧牵住你的手说：那我们回家。」

　　出发前忘记查询东京的天气，走出机场的瞬间孙彩瑛冻得打了个寒颤，条件反射要找经纪人哥哥拿围巾手套时，才想起自己是临时起意一个人来的。

　　孙彩瑛将口罩向上拽了拽，抖抖双臂将手缩进袖口，小跑到路边拦出租车。

　　原来已经可以流利地用日语向司机说出目的地，车子缓缓驱动，窗外的景色呼啸而过，但孙彩瑛无心观望，只仰靠在车座闭上眼睛。

　　有多久没见过名井南了？十天？半个月？一个月？孙彩瑛不记得了。空白期在宿舍重复机械般的生活她并不曾留意过日子，何况见不到挂念的人，她连门都不想出，每一天于她而言都是既定的枯燥无味。

　　人一旦闲下来就会想太多。那天夜里孙彩瑛躺在四人房空着的、属于名井南的床铺上，回忆了过去，也想到了未来。

　　未来……会怎么样呢？

 

　　究竟是什么时候给公司察觉了？突然被叫去谈话的孙彩瑛完全没有料到会是这个原因。公司方面虽没有直说，却也下了死命令要她和名井南保持距离。

　　听到的当下孙彩瑛只觉得好笑。类似的话在刚出道时就有某电视台关照过，那个时候的她懵懂无知，加上团队组成不久彼此没有太深的交情，即使不了解这样做的意义，她也还是应了要求远离名井南。

　　是那之后特意留心去观察了，孙彩瑛才发现原来名井南真的会常常跟在她身后，会静静站在一边盯着她不自觉就笑弯了眼，也会因为她的冷淡或者不理睬而失落。

　　而她自己竟也已经在不知不觉间深陷其中。

　　「我不是特意在你身边的，那是很自然的事。」

　　是这封信吧，是它让孙彩瑛终于摸清了心底那朦胧的感觉是什么。

　　是的，她爱名井南，大概爱了很久了。试问有几个人能无视那双眼中堆砌的缱绻柔情，对她的磅礴深情无动于衷呢？

　　可是名井南却好像不再只看她一个人了。

　　两个闷骚的人闹起别扭来真可怕，多数时候有说有笑看不出来有什么不对劲，明里暗里赌气似的刻意在对方面前和其他成员做亲密之举，火药味十足。

　　这场旷日持久的推拉战最终止于朴志效的干涉，她以队长的名义对名井南和孙彩瑛先后进行了一番以“和谐相处造福你我她”为主题的思想教育后，把两个人赶到房里让她们自行解决。

　　说真的，孙彩瑛至今还记得朴志效在关门前冲她露出的狡黠笑容。

　　气氛一时压抑，孙彩瑛扭头看着墙面不肯开口，向来内敛的名井南在这种情形下更是什么也说不出。

　　最终是空气中渐趋明晰的呜咽打破了这份诡异的宁静。孙彩瑛循声去看，背对她的人低着脑袋，肩膀一耸一耸的，脆弱而惹人怜惜的模样轻易就融化了固结在心上的坚冰。孙彩瑛有些慌了，胸膛里隐隐的闷痛促使她走过去，把名井南的身体转向自己，托起那张哭花了的脸，笨手笨脚地替她擦去眼泪。

　　后来究竟是怎样把话说清楚的孙彩瑛记不清了。但她记得名井南紧紧抱住她，伏在她肩膀又哭又笑，末了红着脸却无比恳切地说彩瑛我是真的好爱你，比你想的还要爱你，你不要推开我好吗。

　　好。

　　以前孙彩瑛一直认为，爱这个字太过沉重，要拥有它总是要付出很大的代价，爱是不能轻易说出口的。可她偏生喜欢听名井南一次又一次对她直白地诉说，她也从不吝啬对名井南示爱，言语行动处处流露，恨不得执了她的手昭告全世界：看，这是我的爱人。

　　在一起的这些年不是没吵过架，不是没闹到要分手，不是没被流言搅得故意在台面上疏远。跌跌撞撞走到了今天，平淡和安定本该最适合用来形容她们的感情。

 

　　宿舍内空无一人，跑行程的跑行程，回家的回家，失眠的孙彩瑛孤身一人面对偌大的房，手机屏幕微弱的光打在她的脸庞，界面停留在她和名井南的聊天室。她想要发些什么，又不知从何说起，想着海对面的她该睡了，发出去也不会立刻有回应吧。

　　犹豫的时间里屏幕终是暗了下去，昏黑的房间失去最后一丝光亮，许是心理作用让孙彩瑛觉得四周又静了几分，与此同时无以名状的悲哀不可抑制地袭上她的心头。

　　她累了，好累。可还是无法入睡。

　　孙彩瑛把脸蒙进被子，她想近来成员家人甚至粉丝都说她变了好像不是没有道理的。以前的她是大家公认的少有烦恼的成员，喜欢沉浸在自己的世界，似乎没什么事是能让她长时间闷闷不乐的。

　　而她对这段感情的坚持竟然由于外在因素动摇了，尽管只有那么短短一瞬，她还是觉得好愧疚，对名井南，也对自己。

 

　　但其实她也没有变啊。

　　比如第二天名井南只是在漫长的电话聊天最后软软地说了一句好想你，她还是立刻做出决定买了最快的机票，匆匆忙忙带上手机钱包就飞到她的国度，冲动得像个情窦初开的小孩子。

　　大抵是互通的心意让孙彩瑛敏感地察觉到名井南软嚅的话音下藏匿的委屈和不安。她问了经纪人关于名井南一个人回日本的原因，才知道那是公司的意思，为的是把她们暂时分开，某种程度上也算是惩罚了吧。

　　心一下就疼了，孙彩瑛不在乎自己是否闲在宿舍无所事事，却见不得名井南这样被遣送回国。

　　也许作为先动心的那一方，几年来名井南潜意识里依旧缺乏安全感，她怕孙彩瑛会被说服，怕孙彩瑛会先放开手。她并没有外表看上去那样沉稳而波澜不惊，她的心思很细腻，也更容易胡思乱想。

　　孙彩瑛什么都了解，所以名井南只一句想念就让她的爱意泛滥成灾，什么顾忌什么冷静什么犹豫不决通通抛至脑后。她要赶紧出现在她身边抱抱她，告诉她你放心，哪怕真到了万不得已要做出抉择的时刻，我选择舍弃的也绝对不会是你，我不会放手，你也不要。

　　下车的时候天空飘起了雪，细小的雪花悠悠地坠，落在孙彩瑛摊开的掌心，须臾之间便融成了滴滴点点看不清的水渍。

　　会好起来的。

 

　　「东京下雪了。」

　　收到这条有些莫名的消息时名井南抬头望向窗外，果真看见漫天纷纷扬扬的雪花。她来了精神，指尖在手机屏幕上灵活飞舞，字符迅速出现在小小的对话框里，可没留几秒又被她一个个删除。她不敢太期待，她怕在自己本就寂寞的心情上无端再舔一笔失望。

　　「嗯。」

　　聊天室静了几秒。

　　「姐姐，开门。」

　　排除掉自己眼花或者韩文退步理解错误的可能，名井南把手机随手一丢，几乎从沙发上弹起来跑到门口。门一开外面的冷空气扑面而来，她穿着单薄的睡衣却无暇顾及——料峭寒意大概完全融化在了眼前人明媚的笑靥里，于是名井南也不由自主跟着上扬嘴角，声音都泄出几分藏不住的欢愉：“你怎么……？”

　　“姐姐说想我，正好我也想姐姐，所以我来了。”

　　果断关上门将冷空气隔绝在外，名井南牵起孙彩瑛的手，被那冰凉的触感冻得皱眉，她用自己温热的掌心去暖她，语气里不禁带了些责备：“怎么不戴手套？”

　　孙彩瑛无辜地眨眨眼：“出门急了，而且姐姐不在没人提醒我，我不记得。”

　　“你离了我就不会照顾好自己吗？”

　　“对啊对啊，姐姐不在我整天都心不在焉的，哪会记得这些。”

　　名井南被孙彩瑛一脸正经的模样逗得莞尔，嗔怪似地捶了下她的肩膀，“油嘴滑舌的。”

　　因为回来的原因特殊，名井南不想让父母操心就没有回家，一直住在日本的九人宿舍里。孙彩瑛熟门熟路地换好拖鞋后正好瞧见茶几上摆得乱七八糟的零食，大约是上次日本活动期间留下的。

　　“你住在这里不会一直吃的这些吧？”

　　“呃，我……”

　　“说了多少次要好好吃饭的呢。”孙彩瑛有些不高兴，“刚刚还说我，你就有好好照顾自己吗？”

　　名井南撇撇嘴，一双漂亮的眼里满是委屈，本来想好好进行一番说教的孙彩瑛立刻在这场短暂的对峙中败下阵来，她叹口气，放柔了声音哄说：“好啦，那我去给你做点吃的。”

 

　　如果说孙彩瑛这几年真有什么特别明显的变化，那大概就是为了她挑食的女朋友把自己从厨房杀手锻炼成了料理大师吧。

　　不到二十分钟，翻腾的铁锅中已经有汤水浓郁的香气溢出，收拾好床铺的名井南循着味道走到厨房，看见孙彩瑛站在灶台前兀自发着呆的样子。

　　“在想什么呢？”

　　纤细的双臂穿过孙彩瑛的腰间，名井南一直喜欢从背后拥住她，撒娇似地将下巴搁在她的肩膀，说话时吐出的气息软绵绵地打在她的脸颊。孙彩瑛也自然地放松身体向后靠了些，偎在那方温暖的臂弯，把自己完全交付给她，极致的信任，极致的依赖。

　　“想到第一次给你煮粥的时候。”

 

　　那是她们确定关系之后名井南过的第一个生日，那天没有行程，睁开眼的时候天才蒙蒙亮，睡眼惺忪地走向盥洗室的名井南以为自己定是宿舍起的最早的一个。

　　“彩彩？！”

　　原本还有些许困意，却在看见厨房里的人后瞬间清醒，名井南三步并作两步走上前去摸那孩子的额头，她下意识以为孙彩瑛是不是哪里不舒服导致失眠一夜没睡，不然平时那么难起床的人怎么会一大清早出现在这里。

　　被名井南夸张的反应逗笑，孙彩瑛握住她贴在自己额上的手，移到唇边轻轻吻了吻，“姐姐快去洗漱，我给你做了早饭。”

　　“……啊？”

　　“生日惊喜。”

　　笨拙的小少年将装盛了满满心意的瓷碗轻轻放在桌上，悄悄藏起自己因疏忽而烫伤的手，满怀期待地看着她心爱的女孩。

　　可惜搞砸了。事后在厨房发现剩余的粥并尝了一口的俞定延告知孙彩瑛她水放少了太干，听说名井南把一整碗喝得一口不剩沉默半晌，郑重地拍拍孙彩瑛的肩膀说了一句Mina是真的爱你。

 

　　“其实真的还不错的，我很喜欢。”

　　纵然当时听到俞定延的话后去尝了孙彩瑛杰作的每个人都吐槽名井南太偏心，过了几年她依旧坚持着当初的说法不曾改口。名井南也没有撒谎，她是真的喜欢——无论是那一碗再普通不过的白米粥，还是孙彩瑛托着下巴满足地看着她喝粥的样子。

　　呐，这世界上有这么一个人，她本是个凡事都不甚关心的性格，偏偏关于你的事情她要思索再三，偏偏她的心思要为讨你欢心而百转千回，你嘴角轻扬她就快乐，眼中蓄泪她就心疼。她愿意将自己的喜怒哀乐都放在你的纸上，由你执笔恣意挥就，让你终其一生只想将自己的命运与她的紧紧缠绕。

　　不用轰轰烈烈，无需海誓山盟，这个人的存在就是幸福本身。

 

　　孙彩瑛关掉灶台的火，转身揽住名井南的脖颈，过近的距离让她需要抬起头才能直视那张精致的脸。名井南看向她的眼光闪动着浓情蜜意，让孙彩瑛放任右颊上俏皮的小酒窝攀上了脸颊。即使相恋多年，她也依旧会因为她而脸红心跳，每次的视线交汇带来的都是如同初恋一般的悸动。

　　孙彩瑛继而靠近去紧紧拥抱名井南，也好感受她的心跳。她埋在她的肩窝，嗅着她身上淡淡的香气，“南……”

　　“嗯？”

　　“爱してる.（我爱你）”

　　孙彩瑛说了日语，她打心眼里觉得用对方的母语告白更真挚，更能说进恋人的心里。名井南知晓她的心意，却还是因为这突兀的语言转换笑了一声，惹得孙彩瑛不满地侧过脸，惩罚似的咬了一下她粉嘟嘟的耳垂，“我很认真的。”

　　“嗯，我知道。”

　　名井南当然知道孙彩瑛今天这番举动是为着什么。孙彩瑛能隔着手机捕捉到她声音里的异样，她同样能从孙彩瑛的眼里看见对方想要传达的那带着安抚意味的、坚定又炽烈的爱恋。事实上她一个人待着的时候也想了很多很多，要如何面对未来，如何处理两个人的关系，如何说服对方也说服自己尽可能不要去理会旁人的干涉和闲言碎语。

　　可是似乎都不需要了，就像她一个电话就能让她义无反顾地奔赴，就像她一个拥抱就能化解所有的彷徨无奈。

　　相爱的人之间，最可贵的便是这样发自内心的信任，触及灵魂深处的默契。

　　名井南抬起手轻揉孙彩瑛的发，她更加用力地回应她的拥抱，温软的唇印上她的脸颊。

　　“나도 사랑해.（我也爱你）”

　　不管前方有什么，只要爱意一如当初，只要携手相伴一生的心愿依然热切，那么无论怎样的障碍都不能构成她们分开的理由。

　　一个眼神就好，一句情话就够，一个拥抱足矣。

　　这个漫长的冬天，或许真的是要过去了。

 

　　夜里躺在床上时孙彩瑛习惯性去勾名井南的指尖，紧扣在一起的双手要维持一整夜，醒来时指节必然发麻，但她固执地喜欢这样，她相信枕边的人也一样。

　　放不开，也不想放开。

　　可我还是贪婪地想要更多，明明你此刻已经在我的怀中了，我却还希望你入我的梦。

　　“今天能睡一个好觉了。”

　　“梦里也有你就好了。”

　　“前几天没有梦到我吗？”

　　“没有唉。”

　　名井南佯装生气凑过来要挠她，孙彩瑛一边躲一边笑着说痒，又在她松了手后主动靠近，耳鬓厮磨。

　　“好啦彩彩，我真的好困了。”名井南揉着眼睛往被窝里缩了缩，重新执起孙彩瑛的手，“明天不准早起哦，我可能会睡很久。”

　　“会睡得比我还久吗？”

　　“不知道啦……如果你醒得早先别起床好不好？我想睁眼就看见你……”

　　好，会一直在你身边的。

 

　　那，晚安。

 

END.


End file.
